


На базу прилетели русские

by msF0rtune, WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mecha
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msF0rtune/pseuds/msF0rtune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Категория: дженЖанр: драма, AU, мехаРейтинг: GПредупреждение: ООСКраткое содержание:В мире, где гигантские боевые роботы...Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.





	На базу прилетели русские

Он в очередной раз зажмурился, покрутился с бока на бок, даже попробовал помедитировать, выкинув из головы все мысли, но по итогу все-таки перевернулся на спину и открыл глаза. Уснуть не получалось.  
На соседней койке тихо посапывал Пхичит, и Юри мелочно позавидовал товарищу: вот бы ему такое олимпийское спокойствие — упасть на койку, обнять подушку и продрыхнуть до самой побудки, не ведая забот. Юри прекрасно знал, что на инструктаж нельзя приходить квелым, но к сопению Пхичита уже полчаса примешивался еще один звук: ровный, низкий гул, издавать который могла только одна знакомая Юри машина — здоровенный «Атлант». Его как раз должны были начать разгружать, и в этом крылась основная причина внезапной бессонницы — на базу наконец прилетели русские.  
Юри поворочался еще немного, отчаянно пытаясь найти удобное положение, но в конце концов сдался и сел на кровати. Пойти и посмотреть хотелось ужасно, только от волнения холодело где-то чуть пониже сердца. Дав себе волю, он боялся и переживал еще минут десять, но потом любопытство все-таки победило. Подсвечивая себе телефоном, Юри натянул штаны, надел рубашку поверх майки и еще пару минут пытался нормально затянуть шнурки на берцах. Телефон светил так себе, попасть шнурками в петли было сложно, но включать фонарик Юри отказывался — не хотелось быть совсем свиньей и случайно разбудить Пхичита.  
Стараясь двигаться как можно тише, он пошел к выходу, все равно попутно задел бедром тумбочку и, ругаясь про себя, замер. Прислушался. Размеренный ритм чужого дыхания на мгновение сбился, Пхичит с тихим стоном перевернулся на другой бок и снова затих. Юри облегченно выдохнул и открыл дверь. 

Погода стояла прохладная. Первое же дуновение ветра выбило мурашки. Юри поежился, сунул руки в карманы и направился к источнику звука, который, вне стен казармы, ощущался куда громче и ниже, эхом отдаваясь в костях. По случаю разгрузки взлетку ярко осветили, так что можно было рассмотреть «Атлант» во всем его восьмисоттонном великолепии. Острый нос был задран, открывая огромное темное чрево, и вокруг него копошились люди — крохотные на фоне такой махины.  
Испытывая смутное чувство дежавю, Юри пошел вдоль заградительных щитков, выбирая наилучшую точку для наблюдения. Его звено перебросили на базу чуть меньше месяца назад, так что он с легкостью смог вспомнить, каково это: долго лететь внутри огромного, шумного борта, постоянно напоминая себе, что все будет хорошо (Юри, как и все его знакомые летчики, отчаянно нервничал, если не сидел за штурвалом), а после посадки волноваться и бегать с места на место, следя за тем, чтобы его Звездочку случайно не помяли.  
Один из Старфайтеров русских как раз начали выгружать, медленно вытягивая по рельсам, и Юри обмер. Дыхание сперло, он вцепился в ледяной край щитка и едва не вывалился на поле носом вперед. Не узнать эту Звездочку и метнувшегося к ней пилота было невозможно. Пилот заорал что-то копошащимся вокруг его машины техникам (из-за гула «Атланта» слов было не разобрать), взмахнул руками и побежал им наперерез, несмотря на окрики коллег. Несколько мгновений Юри следил за его оживленной жестикуляцией, а потом перепрыгнул ограждение. Сердце колотилось как безумное, но ноги сами несли его вперед. Не обращая внимания на вопросительные взгляды, он прошел мимо небольшой группы русских, выделявшихся из общей массы яркими нашивками на форме, и наконец расслышал:  
— Да послушайте же! Не надо ставить ее на платформу! Там ведь тонкая электроника, базовый рассинхрон, нужно перенастраивать, а ваш погрузчик может ее повредить!  
Старший техник (Юри никак не мог запомнить его имя), смотрел на русского взглядом умудренного жизнью воспитателя детсада, разве что чуть сильнее прижимая к локтю мягко светящуюся планшетку.  
— Ну и что же вы предлагаете?  
— Я припаркую ее сам! — выдал русский.  
Техник вздохнул.  
— Я все понимаю, но не чудите. База большая, тут можно заплутать. Хотите, чтобы я выделил вам кого-то, чтобы показал нужный ангар? Увольте, у меня и так не хватает людей.  
— Я могу! — вдруг крикнул Юри. И едва не зажал себе рот ладонями. Он сказал это вслух?! Похоже, и правда сказал: техник высунулся из-за чужого плеча, чтобы одарить его сомневающимся взглядом. Пилот тоже обернулся, и Юри с ужасом почувствовал, что краснеет. Оказаться почти нос к носу со своим идолом было удивительно: так страшно, что крутило живот и подгибались колени, и так радостно, что хотелось орать и прыгать на месте. Юри ожидал от него чего угодно, но только не того, что Виктор улыбнется.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Буду очень обязан.

О существовании Виктора Никифорова Юри узнал, когда ему было двенадцать. С того момента прошло уже больше десяти лет, но Юри помнил этот день так, будто он случился вчера.  
Эриены атаковали совсем рядом, и Нагамацу, до которого от Хасецу была от силы пара километров, спешно эвакуировали, так что со стороны холмов можно было услышать мерное завывание сирены. В небе над морем то и дело возникали яркие вспышки, и семья Кацуки с волнением собралась перед телевизором. Вокруг лежали уже собранные сумки с документами и вещами на случай эвакуации, но ее все никак не объявляли, и ожидание было тягостным. Юри помнил потерянное выражение лица матери, которая прижимала раскрытые ладони к груди, и сжатые в кулаки пальцы отца, который не сводил взгляда с экрана.  
Там тоже что-то рвалось и взрывалось, и Юри старался не смотреть, а еще не вздрагивать в такт, потому что влажная рука Мари лежала у него на плече.  
— Эвакуация продолжается, данных по жертвам пока нет. Как только мы получим новую информацию… — слегка задыхаясь, говорил репортер, но вдруг осекся, и Юри услышал странный звук: он начался, как тонкий, мелодичный свист и вдруг сделался невозможно громким, так, что захотелось зажать уши. Юри все-таки посмотрел в телевизор и успел как раз вовремя: кадр резко сместился, оператор задрал камеру, и Юри впервые увидел Звездочку. Почти ничем не напоминающая самолет, изящная и легкая, она пронеслась вперед, прямо над головами людей, направляясь к вспышкам, хотя это было чистым самоубийством: там, куда приходили эриены, не оставалось ничего живого, и людям приходилось отступать. Но за первой Звездочкой устремилась вторая, снова на мгновение оглушив зрителей, после чего оператор все-таки опустил камеру, и в кадре появился взъерошенный репортер.  
— Что это была за хреновина? — спросил он, даже не пытаясь поднять микрофон к лицу.  
— Хер его знает…— ответили из-за кадра. 

Последующую пресс-конференцию Юри смотрел уже вместе с Юко.  
— Ви-ку-то-ру Ни-ки-фо-ро-бу, — прочитала она вслух, недовольно хмурясь. Трансляция шла с японскими субтитрами, но переводили не все, еще и имена оставив латиницей. — Ги-о-ру-ги По-по-вич.  
На экране два русских подростка улыбались в камеру, после чего один — с невозможно красивыми (прямо как в аниме) светлыми волосами, вытянул руку и показал «V». Его сосед, на секунду смешавшись, поспешил повторить жест, пока их обоих отчаянно пытались ослепить вспышками.

Было еще видео, которое Юри нашел в сети, и потом, наверное, тысячу раз смотрел на повторе. Качество было ужасным: снимали явно на камеру телефона, плохонький зум почти не справлялся, но Юри снова и снова нажимал кнопку проигрывания. На экране странная, похожая на звезду машина танцевала в хмуром небе, выделывая невозможные кульбиты: она взмывала вверх, камнем падала вниз и резко выравнивалась, кружилась, раз за разом уходя от атак эриеновского корабля и атакуя в ответ. Видео длилось минуту двадцать секунд и навсегда изменило жизнь Юри. Поверить в то, что за легким, смертоносным танцем стоит похожий на сказочного персонажа шестнадцатилетний русский пилот, было удивительно легко, и, сжимая свой телефон нервно подрагивающими руками, Юри думал только об одном: он хочет научиться делать так же. 

— Тебе придется мне немного помочь, — сказал Виктор, отцепляя крепежный ремень, и ловко уворачиваясь от высвободившегося брезента. Он был тот же самый, что на том самом видео и в каждом последующем интервью или репортаже, которые Юри смотрел запоем, такой же, как на плакатах над его койкой в казарме, но все-таки неуловимо другой. Между бровями пролегла морщинка, Виктор дернул следующий ремень слишком резко — ему явно не терпелось освободить Звездочку от транспортировочных пут, и Юри поспешил на помощь. Забежав с другой стороны, он расцепил ближайший крепеж и, когда из-под брезента показался корпус, не удержавшись погладил машину по крылу.  
Старфайтеры выходили с завода тускло-серыми, со странным зеленоватым отливом, присущим всему эриеновскому металлу, поэтому как-то сразу (не без участия Виктора) повелось, что пилоты перекрашивали их по своему вкусу. Звездочка Пхичита была ярко-алой, Криса — черной, но с яркими зелеными и фиолетовыми полосами, Джей-Джей выкрасил свою машину в «королевский пурпурный», Юри предпочел темно-синий... В общем, каждый изгалялся как мог. Только Никифоров успел выделиться даже на таком цветастом фоне: его Звездочка была золотой.  
Местами на покрытии виднелись царапины, пальцы то и дело натыкались на едва заметные выбоины, но Юри все равно хотелось прижаться к холодному корпусу щекой. Он ждал так долго и наконец дождался...  
— Эй! — крикнул ему Виктор, сдернув остатки брезента. — Давай-ка в сторону!  
Юри с улыбкой отступил, освобождая место для маневра. Как же он понимал… После прилета ему тоже не терпелось поскорее запустить настроечную сессию. Даже с отключенными системами, машина все равно тянулась к нему, требовала внимания, и Юри давно перестал пугаться ее стеклянного шепота.  
Виктор тем временем запрыгнул на подножку, легко пробежал по обтекателю и нырнул в уже приоткрывшуюся кабину. Мгновением позже Звездочка ожила и медленно, будто потягиваясь, распрямила и снова сложила длинные, острые крылья, переходя из транспортировочного режима в полубоевой.  
Главная консоль подсветила красивое лицо Виктора призрачно-голубым, заостряя и без того тонкие черты, и, смутившись, Юри уставился себе под ноги. Несколько секунд он просто топтался на месте, не зная, куда себя деть, но потом все-таки решился, подпрыгнул и ухватился за решетку воздухозаборника. Чтобы забраться наверх, пришлось подтянуться и перебрать руками, зато он смог устроиться в крайне удобной выемке рядом с прицельной системой вихревика. До кабины отсюда можно было буквально дотянуться рукой, так что теперь ему даже не придется перекрикивать шум запасного двигателя. Заметив движение, Виктор бросил на него удивленный взгляд, но тут же усмехнулся и снова отвернулся к консоли. Синхронизироваться с наскоку он, конечно, не стал, а ручной запуск требовал куда больше времени.  
Юри бездумно наблюдал за ним какое-то время, потом вдруг понял, что бессовестно пялится и виновато огляделся.  
Неподалеку от них развивалась забавная сценка: взъерошенный, похожий на мокрого воробья светловолосый русский пилот (судя по росту и комплекции — от силы лет пятнадцати) орал на старшего техника, то и дело показывая на Старфайтер Виктора. Судя по выражению и красноте лица, техник вот-вот должен был начать орать на него в ответ.  
— И почему это ему можно, а мне нет?! — донеслось до Юри.  
Еще двое пилотов наблюдали за происходящим с нескрываемым весельем. Рыжеволосая девушка что-то крикнула подростку, и тот буквально взвился, яростно размахивая руками.  
— Спойлер, — вдруг сказал Виктор, — сейчас придет Яков и всех перекричит.  
Он наконец загрузил тактильный интерфейс и запустил в него ладони, визор тоже разгорался, накрывая его лицо сеткой отслеживания.  
— Яков? — переспросил Юри.  
— Да. А вот и он, — Виктор кивнул в сторону окончательно расшумевшейся компании, и Юри посмотрел туда же. К ним действительно направлялся суровый, приземистый мужчина с одинокими яркими звездами на погонах.  
— Сматываем удочки, чтобы нам тоже не досталось! — Виктор сдавленно хохотнул. — Держись!  
Юри даже не успел ответить: двигатель взревел, машина сорвалась с места, и, чтобы удержаться в импровизированном сидении, ему пришлось вцепиться в выступ обшивки. От внезапной скорости захватило дух, и Юри прикрыл глаза. 

Казалось, что вся его жизнь с ее ровными участками и причудливыми изгибами вела к этому моменту. Его любовь к полетам началась с Виктора, и вот, спустя десять лет, он наконец разделит с ним одно небо. Возникавшее от этой мысли чувство было настолько сильным, что перекрывало даже извечный страх облажаться. Громко выкрикивая указания, Юри пытался не улыбаться, и не мог.  
Последние несколько дней Пхичит то и дело начинал донимать его расспросами, что он скажет Виктору, когда c ним встретится, и пару раз, окончательно обнаглев, даже предлагал потренироваться перед плакатами. Тогда Юри начинал ругаться или демонстративно его игнорировать, но сейчас был ему даже благодарен. Из-за бесконечных раздражающих напоминаний у него так и не получилось спрятаться от этой ситуации, и теперь он даже представлял, что может сказать. Виктор ведь узнал его и даже улыбнулся! Виктор принял его помощь! Когда он наконец припарковал Звездочку и выключил двигатель, речь окончательно сложилась у Юри в голове.  
— Никифоров-сан, я… — начал он.  
— Спасибо, — перебил его Виктор. — Дальше я сам, не буду задерживать. — Даже не глядя на Юри, он взмахнул рукой и откинулся назад, пристраивая затылок к панели обратной связи.  
Юри растерялся.  
— Но я…  
— Ты хотел что-то еще? — Виктор поднял на него недоумевающий взгляд. — Фото на память?  
В груди у Юри медленно расплывался ледяной комок.  
— Не пойми меня неправильно, — продолжал Виктор, явно не замечая, что с ним творится, — я буду очень рад, но давай попозже? Мне правда хотелось бы… Это такие пилотские штуки. Я уже говорил твоему коллеге, тут тонкая электроника, надо перенастраивать, так что… — Его ладонь в тактильном интерфейсе чуть повернулась, и кабина Звездочки начала медленно закрываться. — Может, завтра?  
Он снова откинулся на подголовник и закрыл глаза. Визор вспыхнул зеленым, сетка считывания расширилась, накрывая его голову, скользя по волосам, лицу и шее, и только тогда Юри понял, что делать здесь ему больше нечего.  
Едва не подвернув ногу, он неуклюже слез с крыла и, неожиданно для себя, громко всхлипнул. Пришлось сжать зубы и резко втянуть воздух носом: Юри знал, что если сейчас раскиснет, то еще долго не сможет остановиться, но позорные рыдания почти душили, накатывая волнами, и он поспешил прочь от Виктора и его золотого Старфайтера. 

Юри пять лет был ведущим своего звена. Он участвовал в Американской кампании и в закрытии Японского и Корейского фронтов, его показывали по телевизору, о нем печатали статьи в прессе, у его фанатов вроде бы был собственный сайт в сети. Такая публичность никогда ему не нравилась, но он всегда робко надеялся, что благодаря ей самый важный человек в его жизни, человек, на которого он всегда пытался равняться, хотя бы знает о его существовании. А оказалось, что это не так. Оказалось, что Виктору плевать…  
Он сбился на бег и уже на выходе из ангара все-таки не удержался: в уголках глаз собрались непрошеные слезы. Юри тряхнул головой и резко утер их рукавом. На что он вообще рассчитывал? Что Виктор его заметит? С чего бы? Виктор был гением, он был уникальным — самым первым и самым лучшим пилотом в мире. Повторить то, что он делал не удавалось никому, даже таким золотым мальчикам, как Джей-Джей, а Юри так и подавно. За его плечами были сотни вылетов и тысячи часов тренировок, а он по-прежнему не мог даже десятой части того, что умел Виктор. Так что сам виноват. Давно пора было списаться и уйти в запас. И на кой черт он вообще вышел на улицу? Мог бы потерпеть до утра, и, может, тогда…  
Все-таки он был полным идиотом. Еще раз с силой потерев лицо, Юри оправил рубашку и решительно зашагал в сторону казарм. По территории базы по-прежнему разносился гул двигателей «Атланта», и Юри еле подавил дурацкое желание заткнуть уши пальцами. Сейчас этот звук ножом полосовал ему сердце. Лучше бы русские вообще не прилетали.


End file.
